


I Love You

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, attempt at an Earth Life AU, clone shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:43:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: Slick, Dogma, and Luke, and how they got to where they are.





	I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request of Slick and Dogma as parents. ... This happened, lol
> 
> Bear is a two year old's attempt of saying 'Buir' because they can't always pronounce everything 100% correctly. (My niece just started pronouncing my sister and bro-in-law's roommate's name correctly and it's the same syllable count as Buir lmao)

Dogma knew something was off when he got back to the apartment from his classes, and couldn't hear Slick or their son. His classes ran late, and there was no reason for their toddler to be in bed at seven o'clock in the evening. With a frown, he headed down the hall to their room, and found Slick in the small rocking chair that General Kenobi had gotten for them. Of course, taking in little Luke had been off putting, at first, since Senators Amidala and Organa had gotten him and Slick shipped to a small primitive planet called Earth, after Umbara.

They'd been registered as married men of Māori descent, from New Zealand, but were United States citizens. They lived in a small one bedroom apartment, in a decent sized town where they'd be just another couple in the crowd, near the beach. They were in a 'tourist town', they were told. There were often jokes where they found each other online, laughing as they 'looked so much like each other!'. How else could they explain being clones, and being married? Especially at what everyone told them was 'such a young age!'.

They even got a therapist who was spoken to by Senator Amidala, and swore themselves to secrecy. Slick went, more often than not, for the trust issues, while Dogma went for... Well, everything else. The young human had smiled, nodded their head, and spoke about exercises they could do to work on their struggles. Dogma painted, more often than not, and signed up for classes at the local community college for an art degree. Slick started tying things together, whenever he felt an itch to grab a blaster and go to a firing range (they still went every Saturday to the range, but at least now Slick wasn't spending every day there). In the end, they turned Slick's little rope art into key chains, and their therapist helped them set up an online shop, to sell not just Slick's key chains, but Dogma's art.

Then General Kenobi showed up, a baby in his arms, and telling the two everything that had happened. Dogma had cried, at the loss of Tup, Fives, and Senator Amidala, but they agreed to take in her son, Luke. The baby was theirs, and the adoption was easy to go through with, once Senator Organa fudged some papers, saying that Luke was Dogma's nephew, in reality, and they adopted him after his parents died.

General Kenobi had even brought a cure for the accelerated aging, and so they'd live an average life span, with their son.

Now Luke was two years old, with a desire to play with mechanics, just like General Skywalker, and cuddling with Slick. It was clear to Dogma that Luke wasn't feeling well, and he forced a smile.

“Hey...” He walked in quietly, and when Slick smiled back, Dogma could see just how tired his husband was.

“His chest's rattling a bit, and he's congested. Doctor might be needed, tomorrow.” Slick told him, and Dogma's expression softened.

“Aww, are you not feeling well, ad'ika?” He asked Luke, and Luke shook his head.

“No.” The boy said, “Bear hug.” Dogma smiled.

“Buir's huggin' you?” Luke nodded.

“Night night.” Luke informed him, and Dogma leaned down and kissed his son's head.

“Night night. I love you, ad'ika.”

“Love Bear.” Luke yawned, and stuck his thumb into his mouth. Dogma looked at Slick, and smiled softly.

“Want me to take him?” He asked, and Slick shook his head.

“I'm fine. Might fall asleep with him.” Slick admitted, and Dogma nodded.

“That's alright, cyar'ika.” Dogma promised, “I'll make dinner for you two, if you wake up and are hungry.” Slick smiled, and they shared a brief kiss.

“I love you, Dogma.”

“I love you, Slick.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you celebrate Christmas: Happy Christmas!  
> If you celebrate(d) some other winter holiday: I hope it is/was a Happy one!  
> If you don't celebrate anything: I hope your day is Happy and fun and not stressful!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr at aerefyr.tumblr.com


End file.
